OVER THE RAINBOW
by NALEY HILL
Summary: This is an extension version of episode 5x18 END. ‘What Comes After The Blues’. This story is completely AU. Better summary inside. This is NH/NHJ story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: 'Over the Rainbow'**_

_**Author: **__NALEY HILL_

_**Disclaimer:**__**Nope, I don't own One Tree Hill. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW NETWORK.**_

_**Spoilers/Warnings:**__**This is an extension of **__**episode**__**5x18 END. ('What Comes After The Blues'**__**.)**_

_**Author's Notes: **__**I tried some thing and hope it is good. I'm so frustrated about lack of NALEY scenes in this season. And hey if you are a psycho Carrie hater, you should read this story. Anyway I'm not gonna put her to my whole story so don't worry. She'll back off from this chapter. So Especially I want to say I wrote this chapter really…. I mean really quickly. So sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes ok. If there are any you can tell me, I'll try to fix that. This is a short story so there are only three chapters for this story. **__**Here is your first chapter. **__**So leave me some comments at the end! Yea…. All your feedbacks and opinions are well come!... Love you guys!... Thanks!**_

_**P.S – **__**STORY TITLE BASED BY SHAYNE WARD'S SONG TITLE.**_

**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **

'_**Over the Rainbow'**_

_**At the Tree Hill High School gym…**_

Nathan couldn't believe he actually did that. He felt he can fly again. Just like old time. He always had doubts about him self. Especially after his accident at that bar. He never thought he can play again. In fact he refused to play or go to any court. But after talk with few important people he decided to take a shot. Especially his gorgeous wife and genius son. They were always supported him…… always. God, he loved them to death.

He finally turned to his genius son and smiled at him genuinely.

"We gonna do this," he said to him proudly. He couldn't clearly control his excitement. He hollered and clapped his hands like a teen age kid.

Quentin couldn't help but still staring at basket with his open mouth. 'Wow!, no wonder he is one hell of basketball player,' he thought inwardly.

"Hey Q, I'm done for today….. I'm really tired man. Let's practice more tomorrow ok," Nathan tiredly said as slapped his hands with astound Quentin. "And thanks man….. For practicing with me," he added genuinely.

"Oh don't worry Nate….. I'm glad I practicing with you. And by the way….. That shot you made….. Wow man," Quentin said.

"Yea…. Thanks Q." Nathan raised his head and looked at the basket with awe. "Hey James Lucas Scott, lets go buddy" Nathan turned his head and gestured his son to come.

Jamie quickly slapped his hands with Quentin and ran to his dad. Jamie quickly took his dad's hand proudly. "You are awesome daddy….. I loved that shot," Jamie said proudly.

"Thanks buddy….. But without you and momma…… I don't know if I can make shots like that, I love you both so much," Nathan mumbled pure honestly and bent down to kiss his son's head. Actually Nathan said that proudly and he meant it. He knew they are his strength, hope and proud. He knew he doesn't deserve such a joyful family like his. Of course he knew without a tiny ounce of doubt, they are the best things that ever happened to him. Nathan knows he always screwed up….. He always made wrong choices. Somehow decisions like that always ended up with a huge disaster. He never ever wants to hurt his wife or son. However he hates him self for hurt them unintentionally. He never forgive him self for his jackass attitude after his accident, he hates him self for Carrie incident. He let some girl to manipulate his family and split his relationship with his wife. Howbeit he and Haley learnt from their marriage that life is not always like rainbow. Shit happens and the best thing is learn from them and make sure to not those happen again.

He grabbed his sport bag from other hand and led his son to their Range Rover. But suddenly some one shouted behind them. Nathan felt his son's grip tighten and he quickly pulled him towards him safely. 'God, this is not happening again,' Nathan couldn't help but groaned inwardly.

"NATHAN!... JAMIE!... WAIT UP PLEASE,"

**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ**

"NATHAN!... JAMIE!... WAIT UP PLEASE," She shouted to gain their attention.

"JimJam, get in to the car. Don't come out until I ask….. Ok," Nathan opened the passenger side door and helped him to sit there as buckled up the seat belt. He kissed his son's forehead and closed the door.

"Nathan I missed you and Jamie and………" she began her fake flirtatious voice.

"Cut the bullshit Carrie…….. You know whole Tree Hill police searching you huh….. And what the fuck you're doing here?... What, trying to kidnap another innocent kid huh?" Nathan shouted at her furiously.

"I'm so so sorry baby, I……." Carrie began fake sympathetically but quickly cut off by Nathan's deathly furious voice.

"Don't calls me 'baby' bitch, and don't play fucking games with me huh," he quickly grabbed her hand and twisted her arm behind her back wrathfully. Nathan expected to hear her gasp in pain but shocked when he hear her moan in pleasure.

"That's it Nathan, hurt me baby. I like it roughly"

Nathan immediately back away from her, and he looked at her with repulsion and disgustingly. His voice was hard and cold when he spoke, "You're disgusting Carrie. I gave you free fucking pass to disrespect my wife because I thought there was a nice girl inside your worthless slutty surface."

"What?... What kind of 'fucking pass' you gave me huh?" Carrie couldn't help but asked with a huge curious.

"Oh you are such a fucking drama queen. You know that?... anyway what I mean is I screwed up pretty badly…. I practically lied to Haley for save your sorry ass. I didn't tell her about your obvious slutty behavior because you took care of Jamie. I thought…. I thought you acted that way because your history and base. Trust me….. I've been just like you but…. But some one changed me. She gave me a second chance. I saw the way you took care of Jamie so I thought…. may be there was a nice girl inside you……… that's why I hide your weird act from Haley. I gave you chance by chance and what you did……. You manipulate my wife…… told some pathetic things….. Made my son hate her…… tried to break our marriage and kidnapped our son. You just lucky I didn't kill you already," Nathan emphasized word by word really angry.

"Stop acting Nathan….. I know you wanted me. Tell me then why you were watched me skinny-dipping huh?... Why you flirted with me?... Why you kissed me. I know you loved me," Carrie emphasized with an evil mischievous grin.

"WHAT!... hey… hey you listen….. You listen this carefully. Who said I loved you huh?... are you fucking nut?... I have this such a amazing gorgeous committed girl that I loved so why I need some fake scrawny offal skank like you!" Nathan snapped at her with an evil smirk. "Besides you were the one who flirted with me. It was an utterly one sided thing. And about that brief kiss. You kissed my fucking lips. God I felt terrible,"

Carrie couldn't believe he actually said that to her. She opened and closed her mouth couple of times disbelievingly. "Then why you stared at me when I skinny-dipping?" Carrie managed to ask.

"Yea….. I watched you couple of seconds maybe. But I didn't join there with you girlie. Beside I'm not gonna give more excuses for that because I know it was wrong. Besides you surprised me there. I didn't know how to react for that." Nathan said truthfully.

"No…. No, you are lying. You wanted me," Carrie snapped at him evilly.

"Oh Carrie- Carrie…… I have to be honest with you for some thing. Did I like you flirt with me? I don't know…. May be I liked it. You see I lost my one of dreams…. Basketball. That was the only thing I good for. But after I lost it, people also stopped admiring me. What I can say, I'm a guy…. I like attention. But after I lost basketball….. All the prays, admiration and attention I used to have…….. I lost those too. Hales busy with her work…… she didn't care about it too. Actually I'm not blaming her…… I didn't deserve her attention especially after the way i treated to her. I treated her badly after my accident. So then you came to our life. You gave me a huge ego boost. As much as i wanted it from Hales, I began to like it. Yea... Whether it was right or wrong I liked it slightly." Nathan honestly rambled. He turned and waved to Jamie. Jamie nodded his head and leant to his seat again.

"I can't believe this….. Tell me it's all lie," Carrie mumbled furiously.

"What do you want me to say Carrie?... Did you actually though I was gonna cheat on my Haley with you then when I got a chance…… you were wrong…deadly wrong. I tell you a little story about our history. Haley and I kind of broke up….. I mean our marriage split because of some punk and her music dream. I basically gave her unfair annulment. However she went to that tour and we kind of split. After she left I really turned again to a jackass that I used to be before her. I drunk all the time and skipped school constantly. I lived like a real bastard... kind of like after my accident at the bar. Anyway the point is I got really good chance to cheat on her... with her own sister. I really wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt me. You know what….. I couldn't do it. Every time I reached to any girl I felt Hales' smell …… Saw her gorgeous innocent brown eyes. God, I wanted Haley so badly then just like now.…. I…. I… I actually nearly killed my self because of her. So tell me now Carrie, you still thinks I wanted to sleep with you huh?... even if I tried I know I can't do it. I still think she can do better... She deserved better guy. But for some reason, she chose me to spend her entire life with me. And I'm so damn lucky for that. I still think I don't deserve her." Nathan mumbled with a huge proud.

"Oh it's so cliché Nate….. Anyway if you give me a chance I promise I'll make you forget her. Come on Nate... Take a shot and take me to the bathroom and fuck me baby…… I'll make you scream my name Nate…….. Take me baby….. I want your big dick deep inside my pussy baby," Carrie ran her fingers through his bare hands sensually.

"Oh my god, trust me I used to be a Tree Hill King Fucker once. Trust me…. I fucked enormous amount of girls. Same body same pussy, so I felt nothing beyond release. So anyway my point is…. I've never seen a horny miserable bitch like you for my entire life. You should put some ice on it whole twenty four hours. But I doubt if you can get rid of your lunacy horniness," He smirked and turned to see his son. He definitely don't want him to hear this from his daddy. "And you obviously right about some thing. Hands down I'm definitely big and I'm highly doubt if you can hold it inside your thorn forest. And hey, you said you can make me forget about Haley…. Wow girlie, that's where you wrong. She satisfies me just perfectly, better than anyone I've ever been with." Nathan smirked evilly at her grimaced face.

"You son of a bitch!" Carrie raised her hands to slap him but he quickly grabbed her hand death tightly.

"Oh easy lady... easy…… did I hit your nerve?... Now you listen to me carefully bitch. You nearly destroyed my life and my family. I've never hit a girl for my entire life but if I wanted to keep my family safe from a psycho whore like you….. Trust me I'm not just gonna hit you. I'll kill you and I meant it ok. I'm just let you disappear from this town safely. I don't want my wife or son dragged for a stupid police case. You must be thank me for not dragging you to nearest police station by the way. So if I see you'll ever near my family again I swear I'll cut your body Piece by piece and throw those shits to cannibals." Nathan shouted at her death warningly and pushed her away to ground.

Nathan quickly went to open his driving side door. He bent little and opened his car drawer as pulled some huge short metal baton. He wink at Jamie as closed the door and went to Carrie again. He threw that baton near her and smirked at her.

"Hey I don't have dildo to give you but I'm sure this might help you for your endless horniness. Enjoy your pathetic miserable lonely life. And hey, I'll give you 15 minutes to get the hell away from us for good. After that I'll give some witness call for Tree Hill police station. Good bye 'Scarrie'…… oops! I mean Carrie," Nathan laughed at her grime face as walked away to his car.

Nathan heard she shouted with curse words. But he couldn't help; he showed his middle finger to her with a huge laugh. He quickly got back to his car as started it and drove away.

**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ**

"You ok buddy?" Nathan asked from Jamie softly.

"Why she's here daddy?... She is going to take me away again," Jamie said with a scared voice.

"No she's not buddy, hey look at me" Nathan said while looking Jamie from his rear mirror. "Daddy is not gonna let her take you away from us ok…… I'll protect you always…. You know that right? "

"Yea daddy….. And by the way momma said she's gonna kick her ass when she finds her," Jamie said proudly as giggled at Nathan.

"I'll bet buddy…… she's a great kick boxer," Nathan couldn't help but smirked as reminiscing old memories.

"She's the cause you and momma fight that day….. ammm... the day I fell to pool," Jamie asked from Nathan curiously.

Nathan nearly jumped from his seat when he heard him. 'How he known about that' Nathan question from him inwardly.

"Jamie….. How you know about that. Momma told you?" Nathan couldn't help but asked curiously.

"Nha….. I heard her name when you guys argue…….. Why you guys argued daddy,"

"Ammm…. Well Ammm... of course she was the cause why we argued that day buddy……. Nanny Carrie lied to your momma about bad things and well…. Your momma thought I liked Nanny Carrie" Nathan tried best to explain whole situation to his five year old son.

"Did you dad?" Jamie asked him angrily.

"What!... of course not Jamie. I loved your momma so much. I don't like other girls ok," Nathan talked with honest voice.

"I know daddy….. Always and forever right," Jamie smiled at his dad genuinely.

"Yea buddy……. I love you both so much…. Always and forever," Nathan winked at Jamie with a huge smirk.

"I hate Nanny Carrie daddy. I told mommy I hate her because of Nanny Carrie….. She is the best momma ever daddy. And my all friends at school really angry with me because I have a beautiful momma,"

"Oh trust me buddy she is the most gorgeous girl I ever seen. And don't worry about your friends. They are just jealous because you got a beautiful momma. And hey… have you apologize to momma about your 'H' word?" Nathan asked gently.

"Of course daddy….. I gave her twenty raspberry kisses to her face. And you know what she said to me. She said that I'm just like you," Jamie giggled at his daddy.

"Oh, why is suddenly I feel hot here?" Nathan couldn't help but mumbled to himself with a huge smirk. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing. He quickly answered to his phone.

"Hello!"

"Hey Nate, it's me, Mom" Deb answered.

"Hey it's my Mom….. What do you want….. Pornography?" Nathan teased with a smirk.

"Oh son, I don't need pornography…. I already have your best collection once you had,"

"MOM!" Nathan nearly shouted to his phone furiously.

"What!... I found those bundle ten years ago. And what can I say, instead of throwing away those; I decided to keep them for my company" Deb rambled casually.

"Oh god Mom….. You are such a ... such a weirdo," Nathan snapped at her disgustingly.

"What can I say…. I have needs dear,"

"Ok seriously mom, stop. The last thing I want to hear is your sexual experiences. So anyway, why did you call?"

"Oh sorry, back to the main point. Where is Jamie?" Deb asked curiously.

"Oh he's sitting on the back seat and hearing about how his daddy and grandma talk about sexual experiences….. How weird is that," Nathan winked at his son through the rear mirror. Jamie shook his head at his daddy's smiling face jokingly.

"Oh after all he's your son Nathan….. Anyway I'm going Charlotte to see you Grandma Debby. So I'm wondering can I take Jamie with me. This is a long weekend and it is good trip for JimJam."

"Oh I…. It's ok to me. Did you asked from Haley?" Nathan asked softly.

"Yea…. And she said…. yes. By the way she said her genius needs a little rest from all the things that happened lately. So she said it's ok to take him with me," Deb said with a little chuckle.

"Hey James Lucas Scott Age Five, you want to go Charlotte with your grandma for this weekend?" Nathan asked Jamie from rear mirror.

"Yes…Yes…. Yes…. Daddy it's Cool," Jamie jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"Ok I guess he's ready already" Deb chuckled to her phone happily.

"Yea Mom….. He deserve a little vacation as Haley said…. I'm gonna miss him this weekend,"

"Oh don't be such a baby Nate….. You know you like that idea so you can pin Haley to bed all the weekend and………." Deb again began her ramble but quickly cut off by Nathan's angry voice.

"MOM!"

"Sorry Nathan….. I was packed all clothes for Jamie and meet me at the airport within 45 Minutes….. I'll see you there. Bye!" Deb quickly added.

"Ok whatever…. We'll be there, Bye!" Nathan snapped his phone close. "Hey buddy, grandma will meet us at the airport ok….. I'm going to miss you JimJam," Nathan looked at his son lovingly.

"Ok daddy. I'm gonna miss you this weekend too. Hey daddy, Momma meets us at the airport too?," Jamie asked curiously.

"I don't know son….. Wait," Nathan's phone suddenly vibrate and he obviously got a message. He read it quickly.

_**-Hey baby, I think Deb called you and said about her little vacation. I'm coming to the airport now. Love you!-**_

Nathan couldn't help but smiled at his phone genuinely._** "**_buddy, momma coming to the airport too. She sends me a message,"

"Cool" Jamie exclaimed while jumping up and down.

**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ**

**_Spoilers –_**

**_Who was answered to Lucas' Call?..._**

**_Who was crashed Dan?..._**

**_How is Naley going to spend their alone time at home?..._**

**_P.S – Sorry for lack of NALEY action….. Kind of like original show huh? (Joke)... Don't worry I want to give some Quality alone time for them. So this chapter kind of like set-up for next two chapters._**


	2. Chapter 2

'_**Over the Rainbow.'**_

………………

_**Hey baby, I think Deb called you and said about her little vacation. I'm coming to the airport now. Love you!**_

Nathan couldn't help but smiled at his phone genuinely. _**"**Hey _buddy, momma is coming to the airport too. She sends me a message,"

"Cool!" Jamie exclaimed while jumping up and down.

**_23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 _**

_**At the Tree Hill Airport... **_

"I'm gonna miss you this week end, Champ." Haley kissed his son's forehead lovingly.

"I know Momma, I'm gonna miss you so much," Jamie smirked at his momma and kissed her forehead. He kissed her tears away. "Don't cry momma."

"Come on Haley…… It's gonna be all right. He's safe with me…. You know that dear," Deb said softly as she rubbed her back.

"Oh it's not that Deb….. It's…. This is the first time we are gonna apart from him since his abduction…. you know," Haley sadly whispered as kissed Jamie's cheeks again.

_**'This announcement to all passengers who are willing to fly Charlotte. Please**__……'_

"Ok I think it's your flight Guys….. Tell Grandma Debby I've missed her ok," Nathan emphasized as hugged his Mom tightly. After his mom he went toward his family and hugged both of them lovingly. "Come on Hales, It's time."

"I know….. Ok JimJam listen, Stay with grandma all the time ok. Don't go outside without her. Don't talk with strangers ok and……." Haley started her usual ramble but quickly cut off by Nathan's soft voice.

"Ok Hales…… Calm down ok. You do realize he's going out for three days not like three years huh?" Nathan couldn't help but chuckled loudly but quickly cut off it by Haley's mock glare.

"I'm sorry JimBop…… Just be careful all right. Call me every hour….." Haley emphasized but again cut off by Nathan's loud chuckle.

"Every hour huh?" Nathan smirked at her.

"Nathan Royal Scott! Will you shut up, " Haley swatted on his arm.

"Oh baby, you definitely didn't complain about it last night," Nathan whispered her ears huskily and he sexily smirked at her. Haley again quickly swatted his arm with a mock death glare.

"Ok I really hate my self to interrupt your lovely family moment…. But we have to go now," Deb giggled at them mischievously.

"All right Champ, come here….. I love you boy." Nathan pulled Haley and Jamie to a tight hug again. "Take care of your grandma ok."

Deb couldn't help but looked at them with a pure heartfelt of love. She never thought in a million years Nathan will settle down with a one girl. She knew back then, her son was a huge playboy in Tree Hill. She saw how he went out for deferent parties with deferent girls. She saw numerous girls came out from his bedroom at the early mornings. She saw how easily he dumped girls without any second thoughts. But then this beautiful girl came to his life like an angel. She gave a meaning to his miserable life. Everything suddenly changed. Since that day his son surprising her every day. The way how he loved to Haley, the way he respect to her, the way how he protect her and the way how he took care of her truly amazed her. And the huge shock is she still couldn't believe about Jamie. It's really amazed how her 17 years old son and 17 years old daughter-in-low created such a beautiful life with their love. Some times she couldn't help but envy about her son's little family. She never had a great family with Dan and Nathan. That's why still she hated Dan so much. He destroyed every single thing about their life.

"Ok daddy, promise me you will take care of Mommy all right," Jamie seriously said to his dad.

"Sure thing Champ…… I'm definitely going to take care of her," Nathan hugged Jamie again and gave a sexy smirk to his wife. Haley knows that her husband's look very much. 'God help me…. He is so gonna pin me to bed all week end,' Haley couldn't help but thought inwardly.

"I love you so much James Lucas Scott age five. Go….. Enjoy your week end," Haley said sadly as she hand over Jamie to Deb.

"Hey momma….. She's back!... Be careful. At the meantime if you can, kick her ass ok." Jamie loudly said. Nathan knew what his son was meant. He quickly looked at Haley fake ignorantly. "Bye momma…. Bye daddy…. We love you" Jamie bumped his fist with Haley and Nathan's.

"I'll call you as soon as we landed……… Bye children…. Enjoy your self too" Deb winked at Haley and Nathan mischievously. Nathan nodded his head as he wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders protectively. Soon Deb and Jamie got so far that they couldn't see them anymore. Nathan bent little and kissed Haley's forehead soothingly.

"They are gonna be all right baby….. Don't worry ok," Nathan guided her towards their Range Rover.

"I know baby…. I already miss him…. That's all," Haley mumbled softly.

"Me too Hales baby….. But don't you think that we also need some quality alone time together huh?" Nathan couldn't help but whispered huskily. 'Oh yea…. I'm definitely gonna have wild sex with my sexy wife'

"God Nathan…… you are such a naughty boy. You know that," Haley shook her head back and forth amusingly.

"Oh yea I'm a naughty boy. Besides, That's what you said last night when I fu…….." Nathan began but quickly cut off it by Haley's death glare.

"God, can you guys live like at least five minutes without thinking about sex huh?... Besides stop looking my ass!"

"Are you kidding right?... what kind of guy think about anything besides sex when he stay alone with his gorgeous girl huh?... and especially if she has a serious ass," Nathan nibbled at Haley's neck sexily. "Mmmm babe…… your taste so fucking good and your smell….. You don't know what that doing to me…. God!"

"Ok mister….. If you say so….. But please don't make any erotic scenes in public baby." Haley giggled at him as slightly pulled away from him. When she saw Nathan's pout, Haley couldn't help but laugh soundly. "I'm sorry baby….. Let's go home…. I promise I'll make it up to you,"

With that Nathan grabbed Haley's hand tightly and quickly ran to their vehicle. In that moment they both knew this weekend is so gonna blast with full of fun and endless pleasure.

**_23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23_**

**____****At the Tree Hill Airport... **

"Hey it's me…. Look I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you wanna get married tonight? " Lucas asked curiously as he sighed uncomfortably.

"Whoa! Lucas……. Luke…. What…. What are you talking about? " she couldn't believe she really heard it correctly.

"I meant it what I said. I wanna get married tonight. So let me ask you again gorgeous….. Come with me to Las Vegas…. We can get married tonight," Lucas emphasized his words seriously. He doesn't wanna make her feel like he was crazy.

"Lucas…. Listen, you are really hurting in this moment. And we both know you are dealing lot of things right now. So don't do something that you'll regret Luke….. Because this will be hurt both of us. Can you understand what I'm saying Luke?..." She said softly but with a serious voice.

"Hey you think I'm drunk or some thing?... Because I'm not ok. I know what the hell I'm talking about and I damn know what the fuck I'm doing. So don't pretend I'm some kind of stupid pathetic drunken dick……….." Lucas couldn't help but snapped at her loudly. When he realized that he obviously crossed his line, he quickly cursed to him self as shut his mouth. "…….. I'm sorry…..Hey I'm so sorry ok….. I shouldn't shout at you like that. I'm really sorry ok," Lucas mumbled regretfully and softly.

"It's ok Luke….. I know you are really stressing right now. But just for the record….. You are not some kind of stupid pathetic drunken dick….. You are just hurting right now." She said soothingly. She really doesn't wanna piss him again.

"Thank you beautiful. You shouldn't have said that. I'm not deserve that. But thanks anyway."

"Lucas….. Are you sure about this?... I don't wanna hurt anyone. Especially her, you know?... As you she also dealing lot of issues right now……. And moreover I'm scared Luke….. I'm scared it's gonna be like last time." She mumbled suspiciously.

"I know that babe….. I'm sorry what I did to you long time ago. That was the stupidest thing I ever done in my whole miserable life. But I learnt lot of things from that mistake. I'm never gonna hurt you again babe. And I know you don't like hurt anyone specially her. And I don't wanna hurt her either but……… this is really complicated. You know….. Hales told me today I should stop hiding my heart. She said I can have a great happily life like hers but I should choose the right girl for that. I think she's right. I hide my heart from everyone so far. I can't do that anymore. So I thought a lot….. I mean, I thought a lot. Nathan also said that darkness doesn't have any answers. I think he's right… I know he's right………….." Lucas stopped his ramble for minute and took a deep breath. "……….. The truth is I want something like my little brother and my little sister-in-low have. I want a life….. More importantly I want a little family like them. I'm so tired gorgeous. I want to settle down my life with right girl. I think you are that girl….. No…. I know it's you. It's you baby…. And I love you…… I always have and I always will. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. I am," he finished with pure honestly. He knows he's right. He felt huge pride about himself for finally made that decision for himself. The right decision.

Brooke couldn't believe Lucas confessed beautifully his undying love to her. She felt couple of tears ran down her cheeks. She quickly blinked them away softly.

Lucas obviously waited couple of minutes for Brooke's reaction to his heartfelt confess. He really couldn't bear this thick miserable silent atmosphere anymore.

"Brooke?..." Lucas began but quickly cut off by Brooke's cheery voice.

"I'm coming Broody….. I'm coming now. Let's fly Vegas with 'Brucas' style baby,"

Lucas couldn't stop his laugh and he quickly burst out. "Oh, I love you Brooke…. I hope you would say that. I'm waiting for you beautiful. Hey, our flight will take off like within 45 minutes. You should hurry babe,"

"I'll be there really quickly hotty. See ya then," Brooke happily said.

"I'm waiting for you Cheery….. Lets go and get marry," Lucas emphasized happily and snapped shut his phone quickly.

'I'm gonna marry her…. Finally' he happily thought inwardly.

**_23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 _**

"Hello"

"Miss. Lindsey Evelyn Strauss?" austere voice booming from her phone.

"Yea speaking and by the way you can call me just Lindsey," she answered her phone politely.

"Oh Miss. Lindsey I'm Mr. Alex Johnson. Anyway I'm talking to you with regard your application you send us miss. And we would like to inform you that we like to hire you as our Journalism assistant lecturer."

"What!... Oh My God!... This is real right... Mr. Alex?" Lindsey shouted at her Phone enthusiastically.

"Oh I take it as you like our offer Miss. Lindsey," Mr. Alex chuckled to his phone little.

"I'm sorry for my exciting behavior Sir. I really like to provide my service for your university Sir…… It's really honor for me and by the way, this is really huge opportunity to me too….. Wow!" Lindsey honestly mumbled.

"Of course it is Miss. And let me explain some things for you. We already send you an email with full of details about this job position and what are the remuneration packages we will be offering to you. So my advice is read it couple of times and sends us a reply as soon as possible." Mr. Alex explained to her carefully.

"NO WAY!... I mean….. I'm sorry Sir…. What I meant was I don't wanna read that email. My answer is yes nevertheless Sir." Lindsey said wistfully.

"Then that's a good thing miss. Lindsey. We want your service since this upcoming semester. So with regarding to that urgency you should fly to England before the end of next week." Mr. Alex informed importantly.

"Oh don't bother sir. I'll be there before next Friday sir. May be I can fly before next Friday. Anyway I'll be there." Lindsey enthusiastically said.

"Ok then good bye to you miss. Lindsey. I'll meet you next week. Well come to Cambridge University." Mr. Alex said finally to end his call.

"Thank you again Sir. I'll never let you down sir. I promise. Have a nice day Sir." Lindsey softly said as snapped shut her phone happily. 'Finally I can move on my life ahead. I need this, thank God!' she inwardly prayed.

**_23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 _**

"Hello" she answered her phone softly.

"Hey you!... It's me."

"Oh my god!….. It's…… Oh my holy god!" she began scream to her phone enthusiastically.

"I take it as I surprised you blondy…….. How is your life Peyton?" This guy asked her softly.

"Not so good Jaglieski……. Life is sucks!" Peyton mumbled sadly.

"What happened Peyt? Because last time I called you, you said you wanted him again. I meant that was why you went to Tree Hill back right?" Jake asked pure curiously. He really cared about her.

"I know Jake…… And I'm sorry I couldn't call you after that but……. Lot of shits happened Jake. I did some bad things…… And…. And….. And the worst thing is I can't take them back." Payton couldn't help but quickly burst out with tears.

"Shhhh…… Peyton……. Don't cry ok…. You know I hate to see you cry….. Please don't cry baby….. Tell me what happened," Jake tried hard to soothe her.

"I can't tell that from a phone Jake. It's too damn long and it's too damn hard." She continued to sob.

"Hey just try ok….. Just try….. I'm here for you….. Just try,"

"Ok let's summarize what was happened real quickly……….." Peyton began and chuckled softly. "……… after I talked to you I came to town really quickly. Let's just say I took your damn advice…… again. Anyway, after I came here I went to see him. But surprise….. Luke was seen this girl name Lindsey. I saw they seem really happy Jake. But eventually every thing turned up side down. We all had huge arguments and suddenly he proposed to her. I begged him to not marry her. I said don't do that to punish me. But he said he can't because he was in love with her. I knew I had my chance Jake but how…. How can I let him go." Peyton stopped little bit and took a long breath.

"I'm sorry Peyton……. So what happened?... Did he marry this Lindsey girl?" Jake let her carry on her story.

"On the wedding day….. I thought I should go that church and support him. At least that was what he needed from me. I swear I didn't want to ruin his wedding Jake….. But for some reason Lindsey left Lucas at the altar. Since then things change into pretty bad Jake. I know they had some arguments over me. And I clearly know now I'm the reason Lindsey left Luke at that altar. I felt bad Jake really bad…. I still feel bad. But the worst part is Lucas told me yesterday he really hates me." Peyton couldn't hold her sobs this time.

"What! He did not say that," Jake asked angrily.

"Unfortunately I know he said it pretty clearly but he came today and said he didn't mean it. But I think deep down he actually hates me Jake. Things all turned to worst with my appearance. I ruined their life Jake….. I ruined his life…… and more importantly I ruined his love." Peyton wipe dry her tears by her palms.

"I'm sorry Peyton…… I'm sorry you dealt with it alone babe. I wish I was there to comfort you Peyt……. Now how your feelings Peyton?" Jake asked with a really concern voice.

"I think I'm gonna be ok Jake. I have to move on with my life without him. I want to be that independent girl once I used to be. That's why I concentrate my new project with Haley. Oh and by the way Jake….. Me and Haley gonna record a new album…… I know it's going to hit like every Charts man." Payton clapped her hands happily.

"Oh tell me something new Peyton……. She's Haley. You guys gonna be great I know that. And by the way I like to see your recording studio. I heard you blast music world with your first artist….. Mia right?" Jake asked.

"Thank you Jake…. And yea it's Mia. She was Haley's modest discovery. But hey….. enough talking about my sulky life. Tell me how's my little angel?"

"Oh damn Peyton she's always driving me crazy. I think she's too much hanging out with you by phones." Jake mockingly shouted at her.

"Oh she's my so best friend now. I've missed jenny so much Jake," Peyton said honestly. She really missed them.

"Just Jenny?" Jake couldn't help but asked.

"NO!... I mean yea…. No…. God yea I've missed you too Jake." Peyton stuttered softly. He really missed him. He was the first guy who never hurt her feelings.

"Good….. And I've missed you too. And besides that's why we are on our way." Jake huskily mumbled.

"WHAT!... where are you guys now?" Peyton practically shouted at her phone.

"Oh we just passed Atlanta few hours ago." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god….. You guys coming to Tree hill?"

"Let's just say……. Yea….. For good" Jake couldn't end he heard loud cheering voice booming from his phone. He just smiled to himself. 'If Lucas is such a dumbass and doesn't want her, I think I can get her back…… yea, I'm gonna get you back P. Sawyer. We are gonna be a family. I love you Peyt….. I love you so much.' Jake silently thought to himself. "I'll see you there soon Peyton……. I can't wait to see you. And Jenny too. We love you." He finally managed to say.

"I love you guys too. This is so great. You can help me with my new project Jake. I can't wait to see you guys too." Payton honestly said.

"I'd love to help you and Bye Peyt!" Jake said as snapped shut his phone with a genuine smile.

"Bye Jake….. I love you." Peyton quickly said as she heard the dead tone. She couldn't help but quickly jumped up and down happily like a high school girl.

**_23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 _**

_**At out side of the Hospital….**_

Dan is knocked down by a car outside the hospital. All the hospital nurses and couple of doctors ran to help him. They all tried to save his life.

"His heart is not beating. We should get him to Operation Theatre really quickly….. What is his name?... Come on guys check his Id quickly," one of the doctors said carefully.

"His name Dan Scott. I think he is a HCM patient sir" one of the nurses quickly said. "We'll get him……. Come on-Come on……. Check his pulse again," They quickly rushed him in to Operation Theatre.

In the meantime some of the doctors and nurses were gathered around crashed car.

"Check her pulse guys….. Check her pulse……… Sir her heart is not beating either" one of the doctors informed others.

"I think we were little late guys…… She's already dead" another doctor proclaimed sadly. He watched his watch and whispered to a nurse,

"Time of death 8 pm. Hey Kelsey, check up on her Id. What is her name?"

"Dr Shane, I think her name is Carrie….. Carrie Carter" the nurse mumbled softly.

"Ok then, Carrie Carter. Time of death 8pm." The doctor emphasized, brushing past others and into the hospital sadly.

**_23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 _**

**Spoilers – **

**# Nathan and Haley intimate discussion and Nathan revealed her about Carrie's reappearing incident.**

**# Nathan and Haley having some pool time together.**

**# Nathan and Haley having great romantic quality time for themselves.**

**_A / N –_** Thanks for your beautiful amazing reviews. I loved them so much. So I'm really sorry for lack of NALEY action again from this chapter. My plan got little jumble. Anyway I thought I should focus about other characters too. So I tried little. I hope it's good. And sorry I didn't focus about Mouth and his girl from my story. They were kind of bored me. Let's just say…. They are sucks. And hey…. Don't worry about Naley. If you seen the spoilers about my next chapter you can figure that Naley going to rock my story. There will be only one chapter left for this story. I'll post it as soon as possible. And again so sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes ok. If there are any you can tell me, I'll try to fix that. So leave me some comments at the end! Yea…. All your feedbacks and opinions are well come!... Love you guys!... Thanks!

**_23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**# WARNING: This chapter contains mature sexual content. So if it offends you, just don't read the first part of this chapter.**_

_**#Disclaimer: **__**I don't own a thing.**_

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_

'_**Over the Rainbow.'**_

**…………_..._**

_**At the Naley House….**_

After Nathan and Haley left from Airport, Nathan drove Haley to their home. They both made their way back into the house with million dozen of thoughts. Different kind of thoughts. They really wanted to talk and discuss with each other. They loved to have some good quality alone time together. They actually needed it. Anyhow as much as they missed Jamie so much, they wanted to thank bit Deb for took him away from them. At least for a little while.

Haley walked into their kitchen straightly and started making some hot chocolate in deep thought. She couldn't help but thought deeply about what Jamie was told to her at the airport before. 'Who the hell 'SHE'? ……. And why should I be careful from her? ……. And finally Jamie told me to kick her ass….. What the fuck. God! My head is hurting.' Haley deeply thought to herself as she put chocolate mixture on the cooker and stir up with a spoon thoroughly.

She saw asquint that Nathan entered into the kitchen and sat on a stool in front of their kitchen counter. Nathan recognized Haley's queer silent and he clearly wanted to enquire about that. He waited another silent five minutes and still no words from Haley. 'Since when she restricted her talkative attribute?... Silent plus Haley equal……..Weird.' Nathan couldn't help but thought inwardly.

"Hmmm……….." Nathan couldn't take it anymore so he thought to take the first move. So He moaned loudly to break this miserable silent. "………. Smells good hales. What are you making?"

"Oh….. I…. I…… ammm…..Chocolate…… yea, Hot Chocolate. You want some?" Haley couldn't help but stutter little.

"Of course babe why not. You know I love chocolate so much." Nathan chuckled at her little as said honestly. Haley looked at Nathan's smiling face and gave him hers most delightful smile. "And there is a reason why I love chocolate that much. Its taste fucking good……... Especially when I taste it on you." Nathan started to flirt with her as smirked at her sexily. He burst out a huge laugh loudly when he saw Haley's dumbfound face.

"Oh my god Nathan!... You are such a huge Jackass, you know that?... And besides you never tasted chocolate on me…….. Ok maybe whip cream but chocolate…. NO." Haley ended her usual ramble nervously.

"Oh don't lie Hales, I tasted it on you once….. If you remembered?" Nathan looked directly at her big chocolate brown eyes and winked at her. Haley looked at him and couldn't help but shook her head back and forth amusingly. "What?... I'm not lying…….. I did. Ok, didn't you remember anything about the day after we married?... You wrapped up my dick from chocolate fluid and suc……….." Nathan amusingly began but couldn't end his sentence coz it all cut off by Haley's death glare.

"Oh, don't you dare finish that sentence Nathan Royal Scott. Because if you did I'm gonna throw this hot chocolate pan to you." Haley tried to threat him but as usual she failed. When she heard Nathan's laugh she couldn't help but quickly blushed again and continued to stir up their chocolate mixture. "God, you are so embarrassing me Nathan." Haley finally mumbled softly with a mock hurt sound.

Nathan quickly stood up from his stool as he slowly went behind her and enveloped his arms around her waist tightly. Haley sucked her breath in slightly at his touch. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She quickly closed her eyes shut as she felt her whole body shivers.

"Hey I don't know what to say, but if you expecting an apology from me I can't do it. I won't do it. Coz I enjoyed it very much. I love you baby." Nathan honestly mumbled to her left ear as rocked her back and forth soothingly.

"I'm sorry for been such a baby, Nathan. You know I love you too." Haley leant back to his hard muscular chest and said.

"You better." Nathan huskily mumbled as began leave wet open mouth kisses onto her neck. He sucked her delicate baby silky skin tastily and determined to leave his mark there. She whimpered, closing her eyes and tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. Haley sighed, which quickly turned into a loud moan as Nathan's wet tongue keep attacked the tender skin of her neck.

"Nathan," Haley whimpered softly when she felt one of his hands rubbing her thigh through her short denim skirt. Haley quickly turned off the cooker. She wanted to make sure their hot chocolate's taste good. Therefore she drowned one of her finger into the chocolate pan lightly and reached it near to Nathan's luscious mouth erotically.

Nathan gladly took her whole soft finger into his desirable mouth and twirled his wet tongue around it greedily. "Mmmm…… So tasty baby. But trust me; it's rather moreish with your delicate soft skin." He huskily groaned as he took her right earlobe into his mouth.

"Oh god Nathan…… it feels so good. Please don't stop baby." Haley nearly shouted desirably when she felt he sucked and nibble her left earlobe passionately. Nathan reached his lips to her neck again, pushing her hair aside so he could kiss along her jaw and her cheek.

"Do you have any idea what you doing to me sexy. Huh?...God, I want to fuck you right here so much. I do want baby." Nathan groaned again as his hands cupped her ass, grinding her body against his painfully hard erection. He suddenly fused their lips together, kissing her hungrily as her body began to burn from unbearable desire.

He took his fingers and lifted up the hem of her shirt enough to expose her belly button. He then bent down and kissed and nibbled her belly button everywhere. Finally he reached to her navel and twirled his wet tongue inside of it allover. Healy moaned loudly and tired to get rid of his greedy tongue but failed nonetheless. After he satisfied he again came back to her mouth and began to kiss her deeply. His hand slid down behind her neck pulling her mouth to his with more force, pressing their mouths hungrily together. Nathan pulled her even so closer to him plunging his tongue into her mouth. Haley moaned out as her hands ran furiously through his hair, grasping the back of his head as held him to her. Nathan's hands kept traveling up through her denim skirt until he reached her nearly bare ass never losing contact with her lips. 'God she's so fucking hott' Nathan groaned inwardly.

"Oh god helps me!….. God, I'm on fire Nate…. Please I want you baby… please!" she whimpered as her tongue taking over his mouth once again.

"Do you want to continue this in our bedroom?" Nathan huskily asked. He ran his hands her upwards and she bit down on her lower lip as he cupped her breasts through her green T-Shirt. He stared at her chest, seemingly absolutely calm as his thumbs brushed across her nipples, them instantly hardening. He felt that obviously and lifted his eyes to smirk at her.

"No. No-No…….. Take me here Nathan. Please I want you inside of me now. God!" she whispered breathlessly. She couldn't remember whether she was responding to his words or to his hands. Nevertheless she answered to him.

Nathan gasped in a breath of air when Haley unexpectedly pushed up his black T-shirt and then dipped her head down, placing her lips onto his collar bone and sucking gently. "Oh fuck!... Do it again baby…do it again," Nathan groaned loudly as she just accomplish what he asked. Haley kept her lips on his chest soft, light, and teasingly to one of his nipples where she licked at it with a swipe of her tongue. He groaned suddenly as grabbed her head, yanking her lips up to his furiously. He kissed her hard breathlessly as she whimpered by endless pleasure. 'Nathan Scott is master of Sexual Art. He knows what he doing.' Haley gladly thought inwardly.

She leaned up this time and ran her teeth lightly against his Adam's apple, and then kissed up his neck and along his jaw to his ear. Nathan couldn't do much more, he simply let her please him and he continued to moan her name like a mantra when she doing it.

Her hands went straight for the bottom of his shirt lifting it off and throwing it to the side. Took a second to admire his perfectly toned abs and muscular chest. She moved her hands further down his body as her finger tips grazed his skin before she found the button for his jeans.

Nathan felt all of his blood pulling south as he watched her. He was already so hard. Without anymore second waste Nathan made quick work of trying to undo her skirt as Haley did the same to his jeans. Nathan pushed down completely her skirt along with her black panties. In the meantime Haley's hands found his undone pants and black boxers as she pushed them down through his muscular thighs desperately. Within another second they both stood face to face completely nakedly.

Nathan quickly pulled her to him and planted hot wet kisses all over her face. He grabbed a fit full of her hair gently and brought her lips to his. They again started to kiss each other furiously. Without broke their luscious lips Nathan gently laid down her on the kitchen floor and he wrapped her petite form from his muscular body.

"God baby…… You feel fucking good gorgeous. Oh holy god," Nathan groaned loudly when he felt her soft delicate baby skin against his. He let his hands roamed around her body ending up on her already wet center. He massaged her clit making Haley moan out in pleasure. "You like it?... I know you like it when I do that. Oh baby…… You are so fucking wet…… You ready?" Nathan moaned out huskily.

"Baby please!…… Don't tease please….. God I'm on fire baby….. Make love to me please!" Haley said as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Haley gasped with surprise when Nathan suddenly slipped inside of her. She hadn't been expecting it that way but she wasn't about to tell him to stop. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips even more tightly and Nathan pulled his mouth away from her so they could both breathe. He began to thrust slowly and lazily. The only sound in the kitchen was their heavy breathing and her soft gasps with each movement of his hips pressing into hers. He quickened his thrusts little as he planted wet open-mouthed kisses to the skin of her throat. Haley moaned as he sucked on her pulse-point and her hands gripped his shoulder-blades, feeling his muscles twitch and flex with each of his thrusts.

After couple of minutes later Nathan managed to hit a bundle of nerves somewhere inside of her that sent her moaning so loud, almost crying out. Nathan quickly looked at face and asked huskily asked, thrusting a bit harder in the same spot again. "There gorgeous?"

"Oh God yes……. Yes baby…… Oh yes…… Right there baby…… Holy fuck!" She clung to him, feeling him push against the same spot again and she felt her muscles begin to throb. She felt her body was burning from desire.

Nathan could feel her orgasm reaching, knowing she was about to cum at any moment, and he thrust as deep into her as he could. "Make me cum babe….. You know what to do…. God, Please baby!" Nathan groaned as sucked her breasts every other furiously. With that request Haley clenched her inner muscles tightly around his erection again and again.

"Holy fuck baby……oh my god!... It feels so fucking amazing…..keep doing it baby…. Oh god," Nathan groaned loudly as he twirled his tongue around her full erect nipples every other erotically. He bit them as he ran his tongue all over her breasts.

Within second Haley felt her inner muscles shivering. "I'm about to cum baby…… Nathan……. I'm……. Oh Holy God!" Haley moaned as he thrust into her again and again pure steadily, his movements no longer slow and gentle but now fast and powerful. Nathan finally pulled back his erection and made one final stroke into her, hitting that same sensitive nerve he had found before. The second she felt her orgasm approach furiously. She leaned further into him and bit down hard on the smooth, sweat- muscular skin of his shoulder to muffle her screams. As he felt her hot juices overspill around his dick, her muscles clinching and unclenching around him. With that pleasure Nathan shot his load after loads inside of her as moaned out her name like a mantra. Nathan groaned blissfully and nearly collapsed on top of Haley's body, panting into her shoulder as kissed her smooth skin. She clung limply to him, kissing his forehead dewed with sweat.

Finally he tiredly buried his face in the nook between her neck and shoulder. She could still feel his semi-hard dick inside of her and she inadvertently clenched her internal muscles around him.

"Oh God Hales……. Keep doing it baby……. You have no idea what you doing to me." Nathan groaned. His hands cupped her cheeks and Haley put her hands on his shoulders, rolling him onto his back. Their sweaty limbs tangled together tiredly and blissfully. Nathan's hands slipped down to her ass and tugged her up to his body more. Neither said anything.

"You do realize we still have two more days to go….. Huh?" Nathan chuckled little and kissed her forehead.

"Oh god helps me." Haley laughed tiredly and laid her head on Nathan's muscular chest. Nathan quickly pulled her closer to him and they both drifted off to peaceful sleep on the kitchen floor.

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_

_**At the Naley's Bed Room….**_

Haley woke up and looked around and noticed that she was in her room. "What the fuck?"

"What you don't remember how we made it to your room?" Nathan said smirking as she jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's ok. Actually how we made it to our room?... I didn't remember we made love in this…………." Haley began curiously but quickly cut off by Nathan's huskily voice.

"Nha!…… I carried you into our room when you were sleep." Nathan softly said and leant forward little as kissed Haley's both eyes lovingly. After that Haley put her head on his chest again and snuggled into him tightly.

"Why aren't you asleep?" finally Haley asked softly.

"You know how much I love to watching you sleep……." he said kissing the top of her head. "……… besides I couldn't take off my eyes from you. Your so beautiful and peaceful when your sleeping babe." He honestly mumbled.

Nathan saw again Haley's unusual silent manner again. It does seem like she obviously think about something. Nathan began to caress her soft dark brown hair soothingly.

"What's the matter?... you awfully silent today. Where's you head at?." Nathan softly asked.

"I've been thinking about what Jamie was told me earlier today. I couldn't ask him details but who was he talking about?... why should I careful about her?" Haley answered nonchalantly.

"Haley I……. I….. I think who he was told you about……. I wanted to tell you and I was scared you gonna angry with me again and…………….." Nathan rambled uncomfortably but quickly cut off by Haley's stern voice.

"Who is she Nathan……. Just tell me who the hell is she?" Haley snapped at him this time angrily. She felt like Nathan again keeps thing from her.

"Ok-ok….. Calm down Haley….. It was…. It was…." Nathan was stutter and looked at Haley's curiously eyes directly. "Carrie." Nathan finally said.

Haley was dumbfounded and looked at him curiously . After little while Haley turned around suddenly and back off from their bed. She quickly wrapped bed sheets around her and paced around room nervously. 'Oh god!... This is bad….. Really bad' Nathan groaned inwardly.

"What about her…….. Did you go to meet her?"

"WHAT!... NO!... Of course no. Why do I want to go meet her?" This time Nathan angrily snapped at her.

"I don't know you tell me. Maybe you wanted to see her skinny-dipping or some thing?" Haley shouted at him furiously.

"Oh God! This is fucking ridicules. I get it I watched her couple more minutes at the balcony and I didn't deny it. I was such bastard that day coz I felt guilty about it after that. And besides I told you again and again that I didn't want her. Not now-not then, period. How could you say that Haley?" Nathan quickly put on some boxers which he pulled from the floor near by their bed.

"Then you tell me how you met her? And how Jamie saw her? Tell me!" Haley snapped at him again.

"She came to gym today earlier. She just…. She just wanted to talk with us…… Ok more like she wanted to talk with me."

"So…. Why am I not surprised?" Haley sarcastically said as gestured him to keep continue.

"She…… She….. Tried to seduce me in front of Jamie and she obviously failed ok. She was a weird horny bitch. She asked me to take her to near by bathroom and………" Nathan obviously didn't want to hide anything so he tried explain everything but quickly cut off it by Haley's huge huff.

"Oh god! Tell me I'm dreaming. I don't wanna…………." Haley began but this time Nathan cut off her.

"Haley I don't wanna hide things anymore. You are the one who told me to honest with you completely. So I'm doing what you asked. Besides I don't have a hidden agenda to keep this thing from you. Trust me I'm not gonna do it anymore." Nathan came in front of her as he enveloped his arms around her tightly.

"I'm sorry baby. I've been such a bitch to you………… I'm sorry."

"It's all right beautiful. How can I blame you….. I'm the one who blew your trust. I want to build that again baby. So let me honest with you all the way I can and please…… please give me your credit Hales….. That's all I ask" Nathan softly mumbled as rocked her back and forth soothingly.

"I'll do it Nathan. Of course I'll do it…………… I want to kill that bitch Nathan. Why didn't you call to police?" Haley asked as snuggled to him tightly.

"Trust me Hales I wanted to bury her for what she did…… As much as I wanted to call police I don't want you guys be part of whole nonsense police case. It's not worth baby. So this is exactly happened earlier………………." Nathan decided to tell Haley every thing about Carrie and his confront. He knew she deserve to know. So after fifteen minutes Nathan ended his story. But surprisingly Haley burst out with a huge laugh.

"You think that was funny?" Nathan couldn't help but asked little angrily.

"It's not like that. It's about…….. Did you really threw a metal batten to her and said that…… use it as a dildo?" Haley amusingly asked.

"I'm not sorry for that. So yea I did" Nathan smirked at her.

"Oh my god!... Trust me it was totally made my day." Haley leant forward and kissed him passionately.

"Thanks!" Nathan huskily mumbled to her lips.

"So how about we go to kitchen again and heat up that chocolate I made earlier. I think I'm starving." Haley kissed Nathan nose as ran to her closet. He quickly pulled out one of Nathan's old Blue Devil t-shirt and put it on her. Nathan watched at his wife's crazy movement amusingly as he went behind her. Without any second Nathan lifted her into his arms and strode towards the kitchen.

"I didn't lie that day……..You have a serious ass Haley James." Nathan smirked at Haley's blush and said.

"Oh my god Nathan! WE ARE NOT GONNA HAVE SEX IN THAT KITCHEN AGAIN! Your tricks are not working now." Haley swatted Nathan's shoulders mock angrily.

"Why not MRS. Scott…… maybe this time we can use that hot chocolate you made before………. I meant not for eat of course." He bent down his head little bit and rubbed his nose with hers.

"Oh don't you dare!" Haley couldn't help but laugh loudly with him.

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23**_

_**At the Naley's Bed Room….**_

'_CREEN-CREEN'……… 'CREEN-CREEN'……… 'CREEN-CREEN' …………._

House phone rang couple of time and it directly picked by their answering machine.

…………"_**Hi you are reached to Scott. We are not home right now. Coz**_

_**-I'm at gym. (Nathan)**_

_**-I'm with Chester or probably with Uncle Skills or Aunt Brooke. (Jamie)**_

_**-Yea they are. And me, well….. I'm obviously at School or studio. (Haley)**_

_**So leave a message or latest gossip if you want and we'll contact you as soon as possibly." …………**_

- 'Hello! MR. Nathan Scott. I'm Dr. Paterson Johnston. You can call me Dr. Pate. I'm your Dad Dan Scott's doctor. Anyway the reason I called you about your dad. He was knocked down by a car outside the hospital earlier today. He's unconscious right now. We got him for urgent operation couple of hours ago. Well…… if you want to know details contact me. This is my number. He's little serious by the way. Ok sorry to disturb you coz we don't know where to call and we found this number from his wallet. Anyway have a nice day. Bye!' –

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_

**Spoilers – **

_**# Nathan and Haley having some pool time together.**_

_**# What happen to Dan. Will he be able to survive or not?**_

_**# **__**Quentin**__**appearing Second time from next chapter.**_

**A / N – **_**Thanks for your beautiful amazing reviews. I loved them so much. I hope you would enjoy NH scene so much as me. Sorry I couldn't enter details about other characters life from this chapter. Coz mainly I promised you guys I'm gonna fully focus into NH in this chapter. So like I said from my previous chapter my story plan got little jumbled. So finally I thought to continue this story little bit furthermore.**__**There will be only three or maybe four chapters left for this story. I'll post next as soon as possible. And again **__**so sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes ok. If there are any you can tell me, I'll try to fix that. So leave me some comments at the end! Yea…. All your feedbacks and opinions are well come!... Love you guys!... Thanks!**_

_**P . S –**_ So guys I just started new story calls 'She Holds The Key.' So I wrote first chapter and posted it yesterday. It's really deferent and great emotional NH story. So I'm kindly asking you to please if you got any free time go and see it. Tell me is it good or bad. It's seem little blank and emotional so give it a shot guys. It means lot to me.

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** Nope, I don't own One Tree Hill. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW NETWORK.**_

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_

'_**Over the Rainbow.'**_

…………………….

_**After 36 hours - At the Tree Hill Memorial Hospital….**_

Lucas was holding Brooke and Haley to him and trying to comfort them. From across the room Nathan paced here and there with Jamie in his hands and tried hard to soothe his son. Jamie wrapped his legs around his dad's waist as leaned one his cheeks against Nathan's shoulder and it looked like he obviously sleeps deeply. Nathan really worried about his son right now. He knows how important his evil dad to his son. He knows how Jamie and Dan got closer since Jamie's abduction despite all Haley and his considerable disapproval. For all this Nathan really worried about his son and family.

"How is he?... Still crying?" Deb suddenly asked from behind Nathan.

"Nah. He stopped crying and fell asleep five minutes ago……. I'm more worry about him Mom." Nathan whispered to Deb as tried hard to not awake his son.

"I know Nate. After Haley's call he began to cry like nonstop. God, I still remember all airhostesses' evil glares………. Anyway give him to me. You go there and sit-down little." Deb whispered back as she took Jamie away from Nathans grasp softly.

"Thanks Mom." He kissed Deb's cheek softly. "I'm sorry about you guys' vacation…... I'm sorry it got ruin."

"Don't worry about it Nate. It's not your fault……. Hey, how you guys found about his accident?" Deb asked as she rocked Jamie back and forth gently.

"I don't know about it first but some doctor called our house and left a brief message for me. He got my number from dad's wallet or something." Nathan whispery explained.

"Yea….. I think its Dr. Pate. I talked to him little earlier about Dan's condition………. Well, he said your dad needs a 'heart' within next three months. But by far until then he can survive by power of medications." Deb tried to explain Dan's situation to his son carefully.

"What about his injuries…….. What are the damages he got from his accident?" Nathan nodded his head as asked again.

"I don't know Nate. Dr. Pate said he is only a heart specialist so he doesn't know anything about your dad's recent physical condition. But he said some doctor checking up his condition right now in his room. He might be the doctor who operated Dan after the accident. Let's wait until he comes out from Dan's room." Deb whispered as rocked Jamie back and forth soothingly. "Go sit-down there. I'll watch him."

Nathan nodded his head approvingly and walked up to the couch. He quickly bent in front of Haley and took her into his arms tightly.

"Hey, you look tired Hales. You wanna go home?" he asked as he rubbed her head through her silky dark brown locks smoothly.

"No it's ok baby. How is Jamie doing?" Haley softly mumbled.

"Not so good, but he fell to sleep little while ago…….. He's going to be fine. Don't worry," Nathan kissed her forehead.

"It's all my fault. After you informed me to call your mom and tell her about the accident……. I babbled A to Z, without knowing who was at other side. It's all……………" Haley began her usual ramble sadly but quickly cut off by Nathan's lips. He kissed her softly and looked into her brown beautiful eyes longingly.

"Hey, stop blaming your self. Look at my eyes……. This is not your fault. If we not told him about this he probably gonna hate us for it. So it's a good thing…… He knows about this now." Nathan pulled her again to him and rubbed her locks smoothly again.

"Thank you Nathan." Haley nodded her head as mumbled softly.

"Anything for you beautiful." He smirked at Lucas and Brooke and winked at them. Nathan was the first one who saw Lucas's silver wedding band before and he nearly dumbfounded for it. He can clearly guest what was happened between his brother and Brooke. Howbeit it's not like some sort of crack of doom or something. After all he did the same thing with Haley in high school. However he was still surprising how his nosy-wife couldn't recognize it yet. "Hey are you thirsty?..." Haley nodded her head to his husband's brief question. "……… Ok I'm going cafeteria to get you some descent cup of coffee all right. Brooke, you want some thing to drink?" Nathan asked little loudly from Brooke.

"Coffee please. Thank you Hotshot." Brooke winked at him and said.

"All right ladies. Luke, you want to come?" Nathan kissed Haley's head and stood up to leave.

"Jeez Nate, I'm not a gay." Lucas teased him to lighten all bad moods. With that Haley and Brooke quickly looked at each other with disgustedly.

"Eww! Man. I didn't mean that. God! It's ok you stay here." Nathan shook his head and turned to leave.

"Wait-wait…. I'm coming too. I mean I'm literally coming, you know. Besides I'm definitely need some male-time now." Lucas said amusingly as put his arm on Nathan's shoulder.

"Get off me poof! I'm married." Nathan tried to get rid of his brother as they walked to the cafeteria.

"So do I…. I meant not the Proof part." Lucas chuckled little and showed his wedding band to Nathan.

"Oh tell me some thing 'new' man." This time Nathan burst out a huge laugh. He emphasized the word 'new' dramatically.

"Hey, how the hell did you know about that?" Lucas obviously dumbfounded by Nathan's words.

"Dude! Because I did the same thing long time ago." Nathan gave his infamous smirk to his white livered big brother.

"Ok, never mind." Lucas shook his head frustratingly. He definitely wanted to surprise his brother. Within second, Nathan burst out a huge laugh again.

"Oh my god! Lucas Eugene Scott finally married." Nathan managed to say through his laugh.

"Oh I hate Haley now. She promised me to not tell anyone about my middle name. She betrayed our relationship to an arrogant." Lucas dramatically said.

"Oh, don't be overdramatic Pucas. She's my wife. So yes. I'm coming first to her, so sue me." Nathan hardly held his laugh and said.

"Whatever Jackass. Let's go quickly." Lucas emphasized as they quicken their pace to the cafeteria.

"So tell me big brother, how did this marriage thing happen?" After little while Nathan finally asked.

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_

_**At the Tree Hill Memorial Hospital's Waiting Room….. **_

Brooke looked at Haley nervously. She definitely wanted to tell her about her marriage. She came near to Haley and sat down next to her.

Haley looked at Brooke and wrapped her arms around her. They stayed there like that for another minute.

"We are here for you guys. You guys going to be ok Hales," Brooke pulled from their hug little and said honestly.

"I know Brookie. Although I'm worry about Jamie. He is taking this really hard. I feel like such a bad person because I feel like I don't care about Dan but only my family. After what he done to Nathan, Keith, Karen, Deb and Lucas, is it ok me to feel like that?" Haley asked curiously.

"Of course not honey. You are such a good girl. You are raising such a good two children……." Brooke continued to say but quickly cut off by Haley's voice.

"Brooke I think you forgot some thing. Hello I have only one son. And if you forget you are his God Damn mother." Haley dramatically said.

"Shut up burst in-girl. I know you have only one cute gorgeous smarty boy. Jamie of course. What I meant was Nathan. God knows some times I can't figure out who is the real father and who is real son. He is such a baby sometimes. He does things sometimes without thinking second time and…………..." Brooke started her ramble but quickly cut off by Haley's voice again.

"Brooke, I get what you are saying. And thank you very much. And by the way, I thought I'm the only one who thinks about that thing. And you are really good………………….." Haley suddenly saw asquint Brooke's white gold ring and squealed loudly.

"Is there any problem Miss?" one of the nurses quickly came over to Haley and asked curiously.

"I… I'm sorry….. I…… never mind….. Thank you. It won't happen again." Haley wildly smiled and said enthusiastically.

"Ok, you are well come." Nurse looked at her strangely and walked away.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Brooke whispered curiously.

"ME?... WHAT ABOUT THIS?..." Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and pointed at to the gorgeous white gold ring. "Care to explain?... Oh my god Brooke, were you married?... To whom?" Haley quickly snapped question after questions like a nonstop rap song. Brooke looked at her nervously and tried to explain it the best way she can.

"It's just happened suddenly at Vegas. And Yes. Lucas" Brooke answered to Haley's three questions briefly.

"What?..." Haley suddenly asked but realized Brooke just answered to her all questions briefly. And when she realized Lucas's name she dumbfounded again.

"LUCAS?... You meant to LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT?" Haley surprisingly asked.

"Did anyone call my name?" Lucas came to them and popped next to Brooke. He handover one cup of coffee to Brooke and looked at Haley nonchalantly. Brooke quickly took a sip from her coffee nervously.

"Hey gorgeous, here is your descent cup of coffee." Nathan kissed her neck softly and popped next to Haley on the couch.

Haley quickly took her coffee cup from Nathan and popped it on the coffee table. She quickly stood from her seat and came near to Lucas angrily.

"Ok, what I did this time?" Lucas asked curiously more likely scared. No one likes to mess with angry Haley.

Haley quickly pinched his earlobe hardly. "Did you get married last night?... Did you make her drunk and took advantages from her, you Jackass?"

"Aww Haley….. It's hurt. Let me explain Hales. Please," Lucas begged from Haley. With that Haley quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him to girls' rest room fiercely.

"Hales!... this is girls' rest room and I can't…………" Lucas started to whine but quickly cut off by Haley's angry voice again.

"Shut up Elder Scott!" she pulled him into the rest room and closed the door soundly.

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_

_At the Tree Hill Memorial Hospital's Waiting Room….. _

"That was totally hott," Nathan looked at his feisty wife and smirked amusingly.

"Tell me she's not gonna kill my husband. I don't wanna be a widow without spending at least my wedding night." Brooke took a sip from her plastic cup and mumbled softly.

"Oh don't worry Cheery. My wife is not a murder…….. She maybe break one of his leg or arm but don't worry I can guarantee she may never touch or break the part that you really want. And don't worry about your wedding night. It's totally secure." Nathan teased Brooke and tried to lighten her scared mood.

"Thanks….. That's what I really want to hear." Brooke sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't know you guys went to Vegas to get marry. If I knew slightest bit about that, I'm never gonna break this news to you guys. I'm sorry." Nathan really felt guilty about this situation. He never knew about Lucas and Brooke's Vegas vacation.

"Oh it's ok Nate. We can have our honeymoon anytime. Don't feel guilty about this ok. Besides when he heard about this accident he really wanted to come and support you guys. You know he never ever really care about Dan after what he did to Keith in that school. He only came for you, Haley and Jamie. You guys are his family. So I'm his wife now. So I really want to come and help my family too." Brooke said as she pulled him to a warm hug.

"Thanks Brooke. It really means to my family." Nathan kissed her cheeks and said.

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_

_**At the Scott's House…..**_

She saw the house garage. She relieved her breath when she saw neither cars parked there. This girl entered to the house from their back door. It looked like she obviously knows about where the spare keys are. She looked everywhere and went directly to the upstairs.

"Jamie…… where is Jamie?... Jamie." she whispered enthusiastically. "Where are you?... I wanted to say hi……. Come on Jamie….. Stop hiding from me baby………..."

"………..Nanny Carrie came to see you." Carrie nibbled her own lips evilly.

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_

**Spoilers – **

_**What happen to Dan?... Will he able to survive?...**_

_**Jamie's react to Dan's accident. (Not so good)……….**_

_**Jake and Jenny's arrival…………. **_

_**Who was the person in that car. It was definitely crazy Carrie's name but how she survived?...**_

_**What is Crazy Carrie's Plan?... Who is her next target?...**_

_**Nathan and Haley's pool time together. Someone watching them of course……..**_

_**Payton discover about Brookes' marriage. How she gonna react to this new news?...**_

_**Huge wedding party throws at Naley house……...**_

_**Deb and Skills' sneaking Fun………….. **_

_**A / N –** hi guys, how are you?... well thanks for your reviews. Anyway here was my next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it very much. So psyc-HO is back. I wanted little drama to expand my story and I know what you think. But let me explain it from my story ok. __. I'll post next as soon as possible. And again __so sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes ok. If there are any you can tell me, I'll try to fix that. So leave me some comments at the end! Yea…. All your feedbacks and opinions are well come!... Love you guys!... Thanks!_

_**23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 NHJ 23 **_


End file.
